


conversation between a memory and a ghost

by lupine_valentine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, im just bored, man idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupine_valentine/pseuds/lupine_valentine
Summary: wilbur and ranboo have a conversation
Kudos: 15





	conversation between a memory and a ghost

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t notice?” Ghostbur laughed, “You really are a dense bunch.”

“I... I just asked why you were out in the rain, doesn’t it hurt you?”

He stood for a minute, “Ghostbur’s been gone quite a while now. I tend to find the rain much more enjoyable than him. Soothing, even.”

Ranboo took a step back further under the tree. Wilbur turned to look at him, grinning. He stretched his hands out, letting the raindrops bounce off of his palms and soak his hair. When had Ghostbur left? A day ago? A month? He looked just like him. The same yellow sweater and curly hair. But perhaps something had changed slightly. Wispy white streaks in his curls, or no longer objecting to being called Wilbur, despite hating it in the past.

“There’s no way that you’re back. You were dead, you were dead! Weren’t you?”

“Well, I was. For a while,” Wilbur lowered his arms and leaned on the bench in front of him, looking out over the hills. “It was quite lonely there. Schlatt was always asleep, and Tommy wouldn’t even talk to me before he left.”

“In the afterlife?”

He nodded, “in the void. You lose just, any sense of, well, sense! I thought I’d go insane staying there all alone; nothing to keep me company.”

“So, how did you… How did you come back? How are you here?”

“Oh, just Dream. Same way Tommy came back too.”

Ranboo stood, silently, watching the rain fall and pitter patter on the seat of the bench. Tommy had told them that Wilbur was to never come back, it was the whole reason that they were going to break in and finally off Dream. If Wilbur were to come back, he said it would be catastrophic, terrible, perhaps world-ending bad. And yet, Wilbur was standing here calmly. He hadn’t caused any trouble, or blown up yet another country.

The wet grass swept over Ranboo’s shoes, leaving small green blades sticking to the sides. Wilbur laughed at the rumbling thunder and covered his ears, mouthing “it’s so loud” at him before turning back to watch the rain fall again.

“You know, I kinda lost it in there. Told Tommy horrible things I would do if I came back. I just spiraled further and further worse from the state I was in when I was alive. And that was bad too.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard of that.”

“Mhm, it was pretty bad,” he paused with a sad look on his face. “I don’t really want to hurt my brother again.”

“Oh,” Ranboo’s eyes diverted away from Wilbur’s face and down to the ground. “Well I guess I wouldn’t want to either.”

“It hurts. It hurts that I was so awful that no one wants me back. I never had a grave and no one ever mourned for me. They’re going to kill someone just so that I can’t return.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. Ranboo slipped his hand into his pocket to hold a small heart shaped locket that contained a picture of his own family; hoping that Wilbur’s fate would never befall either of them.

“That’s alright. It’s not your fault. You weren’t even here!”

He laughed even though it wasn’t funny, “well I guess that’s true.”

They continued on like this for a while. It was nice. There wasn't a right or a wrong. Just talking and the rain. Occasionally a bright flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder would roll by, and Wilbur would squeeze his eyes tight shut and hold his hands over his ears. Ranboo could imagine that being thrust back into a world with all sorts of sights and sounds and smells and senses could be pretty intimidating for someone who was stuck in nothingness for years. He was a bit wary of asking though.

The rain fell on and on. On and on and on and on. Wilbur refused to come under the tree, although he was soaked to the bone and shivering. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Ranboo understood why.

“Do you think it’s wrong to lie to them?” Ranboo turned and found Wilbur staring at him, desperately seeking an answer.

“I don’t think I can answer that. I think you have to answer that yourself.”

“Oh,” he looked up at the sky, the rain lightening up a little. “I guess you wouldn’t know that.”

He muttered in agreement and combed his fingers through his hair; looking up at the sky as well. Pink rays were finding windows to shine through the grey mass of clouds that currently inhabited it, while rain slowed to a drizzle and thunder faded.

“I think I’d like to stay dead for a while longer. Just to remember what it was like before. Then I’ll leave.”

And the conversation between a memory boy and a false ghost ended.


End file.
